The fake Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally's evil cousin Amy is back...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**The fake Ally**

**Ally Dawson enter her office at Tropicana Star Music ( the record company that produce her and her husband Austin's music ).**

"Okay, let's get started..." says Ally as she put her bag on the couch and take off her white jacket.

Ally grabs her purple J-200 guitar, play a short piece of music and then...she smash the instrument hard to the floor with full force.

The woman who seem to be Ally is not the real Ally, it's a fake. Another woman who look almost exactly like Ally. It's Amy Dawson, Ally's identical cousin.

The real Ally enter the room and when she sees Amy she says in a sad and angry tone "Amy, I thought you were in jail. No! You smashed my guitar...? One of my most treasured possessions. How could you?"

Ally is very mad at her cousin.

"Awwww, is little stupid Ally D mad at me, huh?" says Amy in a weird freaky voice, being all fake-sorry.

"You shouldn't even be able to go out in public. Aren't you like totally sick in the head or something?" says Ally.

"No, but maybe you are." says Amy with an evil smile. "If you hadn't been born I'd be the famous one by now. Because of you nobody love me."

"Amy, come on! Don't blame me for what's goin' in your little life." says Ally, trying to be a bit friendly even though she and Amy hate each other very much.

"Easy for 'Perfect Ally' to say! You have fame, love and money. People like you for you. Everyone thinks you're cool, sexy and awesome." says Amy.

"Yeah, so?" says Ally in a calm mature tone.

"And I have nothing! Do you have any idea how that hurts my soul, Ally? Do you know what it's like when everyone hate you and think you're crap? Do you?" says a very angry Amy.

"It's not like I try to make your life a big pile of crap. The reason it's so hard for you is probably cause you look like me and people might expect you to be at least half as cool as me, not that you could ever be that awesome, but anyway...if you had a look of your own, instead of lookin' like me maybe your life would much better." says Ally.

"Don't try to help me, Ally! Everyone know that you and I hate each other. Back out and go eat some ass." says Amy.

"No way! You're gonna give me about 25.000 dollars, cause that's pretty close to how much my guitar that you smashed is worth." says Ally.

"Fat chance, Ally!" says Amy with a sassy tone. "I'll never give you any money and I don't have that much. I only have 50 dollars on my bank account and that's what I need to make it through the rest of this month."

"One way or another you're gonna pay, Amy Dawson!" says Ally in a hard cold voice.

"Let it go, woman. It's just a guitar, big deal. Buy a new one." says Amy in a casual tone.

"It's not just a guitar. That was the guitar that Austin gave me shortly before he asked me to marry him. It's a special custom-version." says Ally as she begin to cry.

Austin enter the room, looking for his wife.

"Uh...which one of you is my Ally?" says Austin confused.

"Me..." says Ally as she walk up to her husband. She is still crying.

"So, so, babe." says Austin as he hug his wife and try to comfort her.

"I'm her sexy cousin Amy Dawson. Do you remember me?" says Amy.

"Yes." says Austin. "Why aren't you still in jail where you belong?"

"Well...cause I'm so sexy." says Amy.

"I don't think so. You may look like Ally as far as pure physical appearance goes, but you don't have the personality and aura that make Ally who she is." says Austin.

"No, cause she's a bitch who stole the life that should have been mine all along!" says Amy.

Now Austin notice Ally's guitar on the floor smashed into thousands of pieces.

"Amy, did you smash my wife's beloved guitar?" says Austin.

"Yeah, I did. Funny, huh?" says Amy.

"Funny? No. Be nice to Ally, she's your cousin." says Austin.

"Be nice to her? Never!" says Amy.

"Security to Ally Dawson's office, please." says Austin as he turn on the inter-com. by the door.

Soon two security guards come and pull Amy out of there.

Two weeks later Austin has a gift for his wife. It's a new guitar that looks exactly like the one Amy destroyed.

"Awwww, my guitar! Austin, you've had it repaired. Thanks so much!" says Ally.

"Actually it's a new one. The one Amy smashed was beyond repair, but it's just as good." says Austin.

"Even better! Awwwww, thanks!" says a very happy Ally.

"I do what I need to do to make my beautiful Ally happy." says Austin.

"I hope we've seen the last of my weird evil cousin." says Ally.

"Me too. She's a freak who doesn't care about other people's feelings in any possible way." says Austin.

"Austin Moon, you're my soul mate and knight in silver armor. I love you with all of my heart and soul." says Ally with a big cute smile.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story is written in honor of my friend LoveShipper who is very sweet.**


End file.
